A Light in the Darkness
by neptunefallen
Summary: The Legion is invading Azeroth once more. Heroes are dying, but the lowly fighters are forgotten. Experiments of the Legion are being set against there own trials and tests. After years of training and conditioning, freedom is only a dream. On the battlefield, enemies are ill defined, and following their heart means to betray their cause, and everything they have been taught.


**A Forgotten World**

A/N: This is being written just before Legion is being released.

Terms that people might not be aware of:

Argus- The long forgotten and lost world that the draenei race originates from. Most have no idea what happened to it, and the last known about it was Velen and his people fleeing for their lives as Sargeras lead already corrupted eradar to attack those unwilling to follow him.

Eredar- Another term for draenei, but usually used to describe draenei that are within the Burning Legion, or who were not from Draenor.

Fel stalker- Often described as dog-like, they are not dog-like in appearances, body, or shape. Traveling on four cloven hoofed legs, the stalkers have two thick horns that bend straight behind on their head. Long feathers create a mane like shape around it's head and horn, hiding where two dexterous and agile feelers protrude and can reach out to leech life and energies from living beings. Their heads are covered with bones, almost like an exoskeletal skull with their mouths are pointe like a cat and are filled with many sharp teeth and caustic saliva that burns the skin of non-demons. Larger stalkers often are used as mounts.

Man'ari- it is a Draenic word for something twisted and wrong. It has become synomumous to the eredar/draenei who became part of the Burning Legion.

Nathrezim- are believed to all be dead by most on Azeroth, but few still remain, few by Legion standards. They usually use arcane magics, but they can be physically trained for fighting close up. Often they are the ones behind the scenes, pulling many puppet strings.

Sargeras- Just for those who aren't clear… Sargeras is a fallen titan. The titans were beings that came from "world souls" (which Azeroth has one of these.) He was tasked to save worlds beset by demons, but it took time to discover that they must be killed in the twisting nether to permanently kill them. Eventually he found out that void lords were seeking out the world souls in order to corrupt them and he decided that destroying all life would be safer than protecting or trying to undo damage, so he began what is known as the burning legion, setting all the captive demons that he contained in a special plane of existence free… He turned against the other titans and led to the fall of the pantheon.

Succubus- Female demons that have fun with their prey before bringing misery and pain to them. They often can distract both men and women leaving their target open to be attacked. They also use charm and beguiling ways to get close to subjects and manipulate them long term.

War of the Ancients

10,000 years ago- The Burning Legion invaded Azeroth. Malfurion Stormrage, who is a druid, Tyrande Whisperwind, high priestess of temple of Elune, and Illidan Stormrage played vital roles that helped to prevent the successful complete invasion of the Legion. They did invade, and thousands died, but as Sargeras was coming through, at the last moment, the portal was cut and he, along with all his demons, were pulled backward into the portal.

Disclaimer: I don't own World of Warcraft or any Blizzard created ideas. None of the characters or the story descriptions are based on real people or real events.

"Light and Shadow

Light and Shadow are the most fundamental forces in existence. Although contradictory by their very nature, they are bound together on a cosmic scale. One cannot exist withouT the other."

-Warcraft Chronicles Vol 1

xxxxx

On Argus…

A female eredar with light blue hair and dark blue skin walked along a long path, one that stretched for miles. She was covered with armor, save where two large horns curved upon her head. The armor was of silvery color and had crystalline working and a sword was sheathed on her back, between two folded wings. A long tail swished irritatedly as she trotted along on her hoofs, down the long crystal path. Buildings of domed shapes that perhaps were once of a beautiful city were on either side of the path perhaps half a kilometer ahead of her, but chips and holes stood in them now…

"Aberash!" a feminine, but commanding voice called out.

Hearing the name called out, she picked up the speed of her trot, even fluttering her wings to help her forward motion. She ground her teeth in frustration as she felt heat rise in her face.

"Aberash!" the voice from before yelled loudly from behind. Soon the familiar sound of padded feet and claws running after her. Realizing that she literally could not outrun her problems, Aberash stopped moving forward and turned around to watch her friend ride towards her. She withdrew a dagger from her belt and looked at it casually as if completely disinterested with the situation.

The female who finally ran to her was nothing like the eredar, native to Argus. Pale pinkish flesh and deep purple hair set her apart from most of the others who had found themselves here. She chose to wear black and gold robes that showed off her generous curves. The robes also showed the purple demonic runes tattooed into her flesh. Long ears marked her as an elf and were a bad tell as they would twitch when she was were twitching as she rode up on her large felstalker towards the other female.

"You ran away before all the fun began," the elf chided.

"I _always_ run away before that kind of fun begins," the man'ari turned back in the direction of the ancient city and continued to stalk forward.

"For a half succubus you'd think that you'd be a little more open to those sorts of things," the elf giggled.

The other closed her wings defensively around herself. She had decided to take a long walk after spending free time with other eredar, doom guards, elves, and other experiments that had been crashed by a group of pure succubi. Yes, that is how Aberash saw herself and the others, _experiments_.

10,000 years ago, when Sargeras had been thwarted by the coordination of but a few, and the might of mere mortals, those elves that had aligned themselves with the demons and been tainted had also been thrown back into the portal to his realm. Instead of killing all of the elves for their failure, wiser and calmer minds prevailed and suggested perhaps to breed more in the rank for magic users and soldiers… More twisted minds had also suggested to offer a few for experimentation.

"Why are _you_ out here and not enjoying yourself, Neptune?" The question was icy. The elf continued to plod her felsteed beside the eredar. Aberash was cleaning the dagger using her cloak.

"My favorite succubi left the party!" Neptune complained, pulling ahead enough to turn around and meet the other girl's face. She played with a strand of her long purple hair and gave a wounded look with a pouted lip.

"Ferrven had too much to drink and then went to a room with more than just a succubus, huh?"

Neptune's face faltered for only a moment, but it was enough for the other to see through the other's facade. Both might be in situations that they could not change, but both had heard illustrious fairy tales about the world called Azeroth, and of a thing called love. That around certain males, it made Aberash's heart ache, she couldn't explain why, but it did anyway… She did not need any fairytale or to go to Azeroth to have such feelings and to be hurt when she knew nothing would come of it… nothing could ever come of it.

They were both of age, even in their short lives. They had only known rigorous training and soon that would end and they would soon die on the battlefield. At least those females who were deemed inadequate specimens. Those who were a success would often be kept for a few years, constantly producing children to shore up the army. Even females who were average might have several children, simply to help the never-ending war effort.

"The Succubi placate the men just for the reason of keeping those tales of our ancestral kin's home quiet…. A mate for life…" Aberash turned away from her friend and pointed her still unsheathed dagger off into the distance. "The idea is very dangerous if you're breeding an army… or experimenting with things like us."

The elf chortled with laughter. "That's right.. You call us the experimental ward, it's so appropriate… Oh, did you hear about the war?"

"What's new with the war? They are still looking for a way through? More failure?" Aberash grunted as she sheathed her dagger, making her question pointedly.

"I heard that they finally are going to get through." Neptune replied, as if speaking about the weather. Illidan had lead demon hunters covertly onto the nethrizem's home world a few years ago and it had reignited a fire in Sargeras. Illidan was one of the few who fueled the failure on Azeroth 10,000 years ago. About a year ago there were reports of new excursions and help with sympathizers, but still, nothing that would much affect anyone on Argus.

"That means… we could finally see battle," Aberash spoke the words she thought she never would speak. "We might see your ancestral kin-world… I heard eredar are there, too!" Her voice came out very excited and Neptune's eyes widened considerably as she frowned. Even among the highest of the ranks in the legion, respect and trust was paramount. Aberash immediately realized that she might have made a mistake in showing her enthusiasm.

"I… I admit that I'd love to see it, but I'm not sure…" Neptune looked around anxiously and dismounted moving closer. For good measure she slapped the fel beast and ordered the creature to go home. Once she was sure no one could overhear them, the elf continued. "I am doubtful that they'd let us anywhere near the field of battle... I have heard that there are trees and plants everywhere in some places. That the elves value and cherish it… I would love to see it, but fel destroys such things."

"You scared me at first, stopping like that!" Aberash whispered in relief. Neptune shook her head. They had met three years ago and used one another to confine with during the harsh environment that they were in. Fel magic mixed with man'ari and demon masters mixed with fel from coddled man'ari and demon children Neptune was more cautious than Aberash and it had saved Neptune many punishments where Aberash had been penalized. "It's hard to believe that once my people flourished here."

The elf was contemplating things as she heard the comment and was nearly startled. It was true, it was difficult to imagine the dark and tattered world ever being a place of peace or refuge. Long ago building that were tall stood proudly and reflected the light in startling colors and hues, now everything was dull and the stone almost seem to be in a state of decay. Would this be what would happen to Azeroth? Aberash knew that eventually that regardless of what structures stood, or how much wildlife flourished that the realm would suffer a similar fate.

Neptune stood a good foot below her friend, but took her armored arm and turned Aberash around and began to lead the way back the way they had come.

"So the elven eredar squad is coming of age," Neptune casually brought up. "That's why we are having this luxury time, ya know. Soon they will pair us up… _We're_ finally of age. We should enjoy this time as long as we can."

xxxxxx

End Chapter 1

Find any mistakes? Msg me!


End file.
